


A Ninja Once Again

by SkyStormsong



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe, Small Song Reference - Dragon Slayer by NSP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyStormsong/pseuds/SkyStormsong
Summary: Some show of skill on behalf of Dan Avidan.Based off a modern/fantasy alternate universe where magick is real that I've been slowly working on in my free time.





	A Ninja Once Again

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally titled "Ninja Daniel" in my files. I'm not really good with titles sometimes.
> 
> This is from Dan's POV.

I stared at Ariana's back as she stood in front of me, arms raised, a purplish opaque shield-like rectangle projected in front of her. Tendrils of the same purplish energy that she had created the shield from wreathed around her body and lifted the ends of her braided pigtails. Blasts of something I didn't recognize rocketed into her shield and she shifted her feet to stand firmer against the barrage.

"Dan." She turned her head to look at me, her eyes glowing purple as well. "Now would be the time to impress me with your ninja skills."

I blinked in surprise. "How'd you know?" No one knew the ninja stuff from my songs was real.

A ninjato appeared in front of me and I grasped the hilt, the heft of the weapon familiar and very realistic. She gave me a tight smile. "I'll tell you later. Just do it quick, okay? I can feel I'm getting to the edges of my energy."

I twirled the ninjato once in my left hand and gazed past the shield as I shifted my awareness around me, easily slipping into my ninja mindset. I caught sight of one of the enemies and turned on a heel, shoving the ninjato with ease through his heart. Another step and my blade sliced through an arm then the neck of the next one. It became a dance that only I knew, one of blood and death, and as I reached the last enemy and Ariana's conjured ninjato disappeared, I smoothly compensated with my body, punching him in the stomach to make him bend over then taking his head and twisting until he fell limp.

I turned to where I had left Ariana to see her slumped against a car, watching me. She smiled reassuringly at me as I made my way back. "That was...pretty impressive." She mumbled, tired. "I'd choose you over the Manticore any day. Or those other guys."

A warm fluttery feeling appeared in my heart and I gave a smirk, not wanting to think about that at the moment. "Does that mean you'll go home with me?"

She chuckled. "Sure, why not? I can't exactly go anywhere on my own." She lifted her arm a little only to have it drop in exhaustion.


End file.
